Admiration
by Pupcake125
Summary: Shuuhei wants to impress his Captain so much that he takes on as much work as possible, which only pisses off Kensei. When asked, Shuuhei finally admits why he takes on so much work and why he finds it so hard to stop. Rated T for curse words!


**So, one of my favorite broships (as I call them) is Shuuhei and Kensei. I see them more as a... adoptive son and father relationship, ya know what I mean? Well, this little snippet spotlights Shuuhei trying to impress Kensei which results in them having a rather... rough talking. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Bleach whatsoever! (Been forgetting to mention that in my stories!)**

* * *

Kensei sat at his desk and finished signing the last report that was handed in late (as always) by Squad 11. It was nearly midnight and the entire squad was asleep. At this point, Kensei was the only one up. Even Mashiro went to bed hours ago, not even waiting on him.

"All finished." Kensei stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. All he had to do tomorrow was to deliver it to the Head Captain tomorrow and wait for the next one.

Standing up, Kensei turned out the light in his office and made his way back to his place. Knowing Mashiro she probably took up the entire bed by now. Damn brat. Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to let her, of all people, share his barracks? Didn't matter. He was so tired he'd sleep on the floor if he had to.

On his way out, Kensei noticed a light lit in the one room in the corridors of the offices. Probably another lazy subordinate who forgot to turn it off. Such ignorance pissed him off. To think they'd remember to turn off a simple light. Kensei reached the door and turned the handle and opened the door. As he walked in he paused when he saw his Lieutenant at the desk at the far end of the room…. Asleep.

"The hell?" Kensei walked over to where Shuuhei was slumped over the desk. He was out cold, snoring softly as his head rested on his folded arms. Papers were scattered all over the desk, pencils and pens strewn about, and an ink bottle spilled over. Kensei shook his head at the mess. This was his Lieutenant?

"Hey, kid. Wake up." Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's arm and shook him. Shuuhei didn't react. "Hey, kid. Wake up!" Kensei yelled, shaking him rougher. Shuuhei mumbled something incoherent before he cracked opened his eyes. He looked up at Kensei, who appeared very vexed.

"C-Captain?" Shuuhei's eyes opened completely and he shot up. "Captain Mugumura!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know my name." Kensei glared at him. "What the hell are you still doing here? It's passed midnight and I told you to go home hours ago." Kensei growled at him.

"Well, about that." Shuuhei stammered as he looked at the papers on his desk. "Ya see, sir, on my way out another report was being delivered to you by Squad 13 and instead of it being sent to you, I decided to take it on. I just wasn't expecting it to be so large." Shuuhei said.

"How long have you been here since I dismissed you?" Kensei asked.

"Well, you dismissed me at eight, and I finished just a few minutes ago." Shuuhei answered. Kensei looked at him surprised.

"Damn." he muttered.

"I didn't want you to be stuck here all night, so I thought if I finished this you'd be able to go home early… guess I was wrong seeing as you're here." Shuuhei said. Kensei only scoffed at him.

"Your actions are admirable, Shuuhei," Kensei said, which prompted Shuuhei to smile just a bit. "But you blatantly disobeyed orders and as a Lieutenant, it pisses me off that you go against my word." Kensei glared at Shuuhei, making him flinch.

"S-sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Shuuhei looked down. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up. Come on. It's late and I'm tired, and I can tell you are too. Looks like you're carrying weights under your eyes." Kensei commented on the bags under Shuuhei's lids. Shuuhei instantly stood up and shook off the weariness.

"Yes, Sir." Shuuhei said. He started to gather the papers before Kensei put a hand to his wrist. Shuuhei jumped at the contact.

"What are you doing?" Kensei asked with a hint of irritation.

"I, um, I'm just… getting the report ready for tomorrow." Shuuhei said. Kensei glared at him again.

"Don't you ever stop working? Seriously, leave it for tomorrow. I'll deliver it in the morning." Kensei said. Shuuhei dropped the papers with a nod. "Now let's go before I leave your ass here." Kensei turned and started for the door, Shuuhei hurrying to catch up with him. Kensei turned out the light and closed the door before he started home with Shuuhei by his side. They walked in complete silence until they reached the street. Once in the moonlight, Kensei glanced at Shuuhei. He looked exhausted, and was breathing a bit heavily. Like he just got done running a mile. Kensei looked at his eyes again and saw the bags were darker than he thought, making the younger male look old and worn out. What a fool… Kensei can't have a sleepy Lieutenant. What would be the point? Then Kensei saw the three jagged lines running down the side of his face. Right over his right eye. How in the hell did he get those?

"Hey, Shuuhei." Kensei said. Shuuhei looked to his captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Your eye."

"What?"

Kensei looked away as they continued to walk. "Your right eye. What happened? The scars, I mean." he asked. Shuuhei frowned and looked down to the floor.

"Oh, these." Shuuhei felt his face. The scars were bumpy and discolored. He wished he never had them. "I got these in a fight against a Hollow during my sixth year at the Academy. Hollow killed three others that night. I don't know how I survived that blow." Shuuhei said. Kensei looked back at him again.

"Is your eye impaired?" Kensei asked.

"N-no, not really." Shuuhei said. Kensei gave him a look. "Well, just a little. I'm near-sighted in this eye now. Can't see things far away. Sometimes things get blurry. But I'm not blind." Shuuhei said.

"Hmph, nearly blinded and you managed to become a Lieutenant." Kensei said in an almost unimpressed tone. Shuuhei looked away a little disappointed. Perhaps Kensei thought that he was better off with a Lieutenant that wasn't… disabled. "... and you were able to keep an entire Squad in decent condition… not too bad if I say so myself." he said. Shuuhei looked at him with the utmost surprised look. Kensei didn't look at him though. "You're one hell of a Lieutenant, Shuuhei." Kensei said. It took all of Shuuhei to not blush. Did his Captain just… compliment him? "But you work too fucking much!" Kensei suddenly yelled at him. Shuuhei flinched and stumbled sideways suddenly. "You work too damn hard for a Lieutenant. Why are you still acting like you don't have a Captain?" Kensei asked him.

"I-um… well," Shuuhei stumbled over his words.

"You act as if I don't even exist. As if you're still holding the entire sqaud on your shoulders. And that insults me." Kensei glared at him. "That makes me think you don't trust me as a Captain to run your squad. That you'd rather have that Tousen bastard run it." he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that at all!" Shuuhei defended himself. He realized how loud he was with Kensei and sighed and looked away. "It's just that… I've been on my own for so long that I… I don't really know how to let someone else take over. Not because I don't trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in this Soul Society." Shuuhei confessed. "And it's not that I'm acting like you don't exist it's just that…" Shuuhei trailed off and Kensei raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's what?" Kensei asked. "Spit it out. Or I'll make you." he ordered. Shuuhei felt sweat begin to form around his head.

"It's that I'm just trying to prove myself to you." Shuuhei looked at Kensei. "I want to show you just how strong I am and how I can handle things just fine on my own. All my life I wanted to impress you, to show you I was… worth saving all those years ago." he said. Kensei suddenly stopped walking. "M-Mugumura sir?" Shuuhei looked back at him.

"You're telling me you think it was a waste of my time saving your sorry ass all those years ago?" Kensei asked. Shuuhei was silent. He didn't know what to say as a response. "You're a fucking idiot!" he roared. Shuuhei took a step back, but that didn't stop Kensei from grabbing him by the front of the collar and slamming him to the ground. The impact cracked the cement ground and sent Shuuhei in a daze momentarily before he was able to focus on Kensei's enraged expression. "Listen here ya little shit, if I thought it was a waste of my time and energy saving you from that Hollow when you were that helpless, needy brat I would've let you been eaten alive right then and there!" Kensei yelled. Shuuhei only trembled beneath his Captain's grip. "And if I still thought you were worthless today I would've kicked out out of the Gotei 13 a long fucking time ago!" Kensei lifted Shuuhei off the ground by his shirt then slammed him into the wall beside them. Shuuhei felt his whole world spin. His Captain was insanely strong. "I have no idea what Tousen put in your head but you need to get that shit out. You are a perfectly good Lieutenant. You're strong, smart, and brave. You have your dumbass moments, but that doesn't stop you from keeping an entire Squad from crumbling to Hell. And if you think now, of all moments, that you're not worth anything then you're a bigger idiot than I originally thought." Kensei let go of Shuuhei and watched him slide down the wall with a look of horror on his face. Kensei stood before him and crossed his arms with a disgusted look. "You don't have to impress me," Kensei turned his back on him. "Because I'm already taken aback by how much shit you went through." he said. Shuuhei's jaw almost dropped. His Captain complimented him again... Kensei peered over his shoulders at his Lieutenant. "Stand up, Lieutenant Hisagi." he ordered. Shuuhei scrambled to his feet and stood before his Captain. Kensei looked him up and down for a bit before he turned his back on Shuuhei again. "You're a damn fine, Lieutenant. And I don't care who says otherwise." Kensei began walking away again. Shuuhei stood there a few seconds more before the biggest smile spread across his face. "Are you gonna stand there like a tree trunk? Let's go home, brat!" Kensei yelled to him.

"Yes, sir!" Shuuhei trotted up to him and walked beside his Captain with a proud stance. Kensei looked to him again. He wasn't that scrawny, crying little brat he saw all those years ago. He was a Lieutenant of his Division. And a mighty fine one, too.

"One more question for ya," Kensei said.

"Yes, Captain Mugumura?" Shuuhei looked to him. Kensei's face scrunched to irritated.

"How in the hell did you get taller than me?!"

 **I feel like everyone needs a pep talk once in a while, whether it be a soft and squishy one or a man-to-man talk. Everyone needs motivation and a reminder that they as an individual are important to a lot of people and that without them things just wouldn't be right. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
